Rozpacz
by cersei1
Summary: Miłość, seks i happy end. Ckliwe aż do bólu - Dramione. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hermiona Granger, Opiekunka Gryffindoru i nauczycielka Transmutacji biegła do swoich komnat. Wytrzymała wszystkie lekcje. Zachowywała się normalnie. Wygłosiła swoim podopiecznym wykład o tym, że pokoje chłopców są dla chłopców, a pokoje dziewczynek dla dziewczynek. Później porozmawiała z kilkoma starszakami. „Rozumiem, że seks i zabawy erotyczne bardzo was interesują. Ale spróbujcie szanować siebie i innych. Nie wszystko co ma dwie nogi służy do kopulacji." Na lekcjach oceniała wszystkich sprawiedliwie, nawet Ślizgonów.

_Jeszcze tylko sto metrów. Jeszcze tylko osiemdziesiąt metrów…_ Nie dobiegła. Jej kolana uderzyły o ziemię, automatycznie wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i podparła się nimi. Po policzkach spływały jej strumienie łez. Minął już prawie rok od Ostatniej Bitwy. Jeden cholerny rok, najlepszy i zarazem najgorszy rok jaki przeżyła. Związek Herry'ego i Ginny rozkwitał, Ron pomagał George'owi w sklepie i umawiał się z jakąś Puchonką, a Naville „polował" na Lunę. Hermiona zakończyła Hogwart z wyróżnieniem (uzyskała Wybitny z każdego przedmiotu, nawet z Eliksirów) i objęła posadę nauczyciela Transmutacji. Prawie wszyscy Śmierciożercy zostali złapani, prawie… „ZEMSTA NIEDOBITKÓW ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW! RODZICE HERMIONY GRANGER NIE ŻYJĄ!" W Proroku Codziennym tą informację dali na pierwszą stronę. Wypisali wszystkie zasługi Gryfonki, jej osiągnięcia w nauce i podczas walki. Zabrakło jedynie wzmianki o życiu osobistym, ale to nic ważnego.

Prawie cała szkoła wiedziała. Wszyscy współczuli, Minerwa chciała dać jej urlop, ale odmówiła. _Muszę zapomnieć, nie mogę o tym myśleć. Oni mnie nawet nie pamiętali, ale ja tak… Bogowie… Dlaczego teraz? Wszystko było takie wspaniałe... _Nagle usłyszała kroki. Nie mogła się poruszyć. Kolana i ręce odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Pozycja, w której się znajdywała była żałosna. _Świetnie niech mnie znajdą i najlepiej zabiją. _Było to mało prawdopodobne w zamku nie było chyba nikogo, kto chciałby ją zabić. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez i szlochu. _Ale poza nim są tacy._

_-_ Granger, co ty wyprawiasz?

Podniosła głowę, choć po samej barwie głosu mogła stwierdzić, że człowiekiem, który przed nią stoi jest nie kto inny, jak Draco Lucjusz Malfoy. _Może on mnie wykończy. Nienawidzi mnie, zawsze mną pogardzał, niech mnie zabije, niech to się skończy._ Nie myślała trzeźwo, ogarnął ją ból i chciała by przeminął. I nigdy nie wracał.

Młody Malfoy uczestniczył w Bitwie i chwilę po tym jak aportował się z rodzicami, wrócił. Matka powiedziała mu, że Potter żyje, a skoro żyje to jest nadzieja na lepsze jutro. Wrócił i walczył ramię w ramię przeciwko Voldemortowi. Nawrócił się, po Bitwie polował na ostatnich Śmierciożerców. Draco przyznał się przed całym Ministerstwem Magii, że był Śmierciożercą z własnej woli, przynajmniej na początku. Mówił, że owszem nie przepadał za szlamami, ale to się zmieniło. Wyznał wszystkie swoje winny, a gdy podali mu Veritaserum powtórzył wszystko ponownie. Podczas sądku ostatnie zdania jego „spowiedzi" brzmiały: „Zasługuję na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Wiem o tym i godzę się na to, ale błagam… Nie wtrącajcie do więzienia mojej matki, nie miała wyboru. Nigdy nie miała wyboru. I jeszcze jedno, wolę umrzeć w tej chwili niźli trafić do celi przy moim ojcu. Będę wdzięczny jeśli umieścicie mnie kilka pięter od niego. Zwariowałbym, zabiłbym go, a potem powiedział matce, że nasz oprawca, który był jej mężem, a moim ojcem… nie żyje." Cały Wizengamot obradował prawie dwa dni nad losami młodego Malfoy'a. Chociaż prawie połowa nie zgadzała się z decyzją. Brakowało im tego „prawie", Gryfonka była zadowolona. Draco Malfoy został uniewinniony.

\- Granger, słyszysz mnie? – zapytał.

_Zatroskany? Może tylko mi się wydaje. Przecież on mnie nienawidzi. _Nie widziała dokładnie wyrazu jego twarzy, łzy sprawiały, że obraz był rozmazany. Chyba zrobił krok do przodu, nie była pewna.

\- Nic…mi…nie…jest – wykrztusiła pomiędzy falami szlochu.  
\- Granger...

\- Nic - rzuciła ostro. - Po prostu nic.

Draco podszedł do niej i usiadł obok. Zachowując pewien dystans.

\- To dlaczego leżysz tu i dławisz się własnymi łzami?

_Czy on z niej kpił? A może po prostu nie wie. Pewnie jedno i drugie. Powiedzieć mu? I tak nie zrozumie. Co mi szkodzi? Może wtedy zlituje się nade mną i rzuci we mnie łaskawie Avade._

\- Po prostu mnie zabij – szepnęła tak cicho, jak tylko mogła.

Co? - Ton jakim wypowiedział pytanie, sugerował rozbawienie. – Nie dramatyzuj, Granger. Co takiego mogło się stać, że odważna Gryfonka błaga nieziemsko przystojnego, inteligentnego i przebiegłego Ślizgona o pomoc w samobójstwie?

Wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie miała siły się kłócić, ani tłumacz mu dokładnie co się stało. To i tak nie miało znaczenia.

\- Zrób to, nie zadawaj głupich pytań. – syknęła.

Ślizgon zdjął ze swojej twarzy uśmiech, na początku uważał, że jakiś dzieciak dał jej popalić. Pewnie jego Ślizgoni. Po śmierci wuja, objął stanowisko nauczyciela Eliksirów i Opiekuna Slytherinu. Teraz wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Kobieta pragnęła śmierci, a raczej ukojenia. On też go pragnie. Pragnie tylko spokoju umysłu, serca, duszy i ciała. Jednym słowem – spokoju. To nie był kawał, czy głupi zakład. Coś się stało, coś poważnego. Nie może jej teraz zostawić, teoretycznie sama mogłaby się zabić. Nawet w mugolski sposób.

\- Nie zabiję cię.

Prychnęła.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo mam taki kaprys.

Kobieta spróbowała się podnieść, ale tylko zmieniła pozycję. Teraz leżała na plecach wpatrując się tępo w sufit. Mężczyzna podpełzł bliżej, podpierając się na jednej ręce, wpatrywał się w jej twarz i kasztanowe włosy okalające jej głowę, niczym aureola.

\- Jestem nikim. – stwierdziła sucho.

Już nie płakała, ta faza już minęła. Teraz pragnęła jedynie spokoju. Wiecznego spokoju.

\- Czego ci trzeba, Granger? – zapytał od niechcenia.

\- Spokoju, świętego spokoju.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. _Czyżby pragnęła tego samego co ja?_

\- Ja też…Hermiono. Ja też.

Gryfonka poderwała głowę. Stalowe oczy przeszywały ją niczym dwa miecze. _Jest całkiem ładna. Czekoladowe oczy, kasztanowe włosy, wydatne usta i brzoskwiniowa skóra. Hmm._

\- Co zrobimy? – zapytała.

Nachylił się i gwałtownie wbił w jej usta. Zawsze pragnął tych inteligentnych dziewczyn. Te głupie, owszem często bywały lepsze w łóżku, ale za to gorsze w rozmowie. Ich tematy zaczynały się od słowa – buty, a kończyły na – zakupy. Nudne i płytkie. Hermiona Granger do nich nie należała, wręcz przeciwnie.

Co miała zrobić? Odepchnąć go? Po co? _Jest cholernie seksowny, inteligentny i taki…ślizgoński. Co mi szkodzi zaczerpnąć trochę przyjemności z życia? Mogę już nie mieć okazji, na całowanie o seksie nie wspomnę. Jak on świetnie całuje…_

Malfoy wziął młodą kobietę na ręce i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących wprost do paszczy lwa, a raczej legowiska lwicy. Nacisnął klamkę, ale napotkała opór. Musiał przestać podrażniać językiem podniebienie Gryfonki, ale na odchodzę przygryzł jej dolną wargę.

\- Nie mogę wejść, może by pani pomogła, panno Granger? – szepnął jej wprost do ucha, tonem głosu numer pięć, czyli najbardziej uwodzicielski na świecie.

\- Mhm. – mruknęła i nacisnęła klamkę.

\- Co za elokwencja.

\- Na daną chwilę mój język jest trochę zajęty. – szepnęła i wznowiła przerwany pocałunek


	2. Chapter 2

Draco z kobietą w ramionach pomaszerował do sypialni, przynajmniej sądził, że to sypialnia. Hermiona oderwała się od niego i wskazała drzwi naprzeciwko tych, do których właśnie zmierzał.

\- Dzięki, nie znam otoczenia.

\- Zdziwiłabym się gdybyś znał. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Malfoy podarował jej najcudowniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów, ten jedyny, szczery. Pchnął drzwi i praktycznie podbiegł do łóżka, gdy do niego dotarł zrzucił na nie Gryfonkę.

Kobieta pisnęła.

\- No, wiesz co? – fuknęła.

\- Tak, wiem.

Pchnął Granger, by się przesunęła i ukląkł na łóżku. Zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki swojej czarnej koszuli. Gryfonka odsunęła się i nie pozostając mu dłużna, postanowiła trochę zaszaleć. Machnęła dłonią i mruknęła zaklęcie. Chciała zostać w samej bieliźnie, ale zmieniła zdanie.

\- I jak? – Zatrzepotała zębami.

Były Śmierciożerca przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś piękna? – jęknął rozpalony.

Wzruszyła ramionami, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia.

\- Dziękuję. – szepnęła.

\- Ależ, bardzo proszę.

Kobieta zaczęła rozpinać jego spodnie. Czuła jaki jest gorący. _Teraz ściągamy bokserki i… Jasna cholera!_

\- Coś nie tak, kochanie? – mruknął.

\- Nie… - odpowiedziała niepewnie.

\- Nie stresuj się…

Hermiona miała dość gadania, Draco chyba podzielał jej opinię. Praktycznie rzucili się na siebie.

Malfoy złapał ją za biodra i odwrócił, tak, leżała na brzuchu. Dłonie położył obok jej głowy, nachylił się i przejechał językiem przez całą długość jej pleców, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Lecz zamiast zatrzymać się przy pośladkach ciągnął dalej. Czuł jej zapach, naturalny kobiecy zapach. Dotarł do jej centrum. Złapał ją za ramiona i przekręcił. Teraz leżała na wznak. Uśmiechnął się ślizgońsko słysząc jej przyspieszony oddech i czując, jak każdy nerw jej ciała pulsuje. Znów się w niej zanurzył. Wręcz brutalnie penetrował ją językiem. Jej jęki pobudzały go bezgranicznie, ale gdy wplotła swoje palce w jego platynowe włosy nie wytrzymał. Oderwał się od niej.

\- Nie przestawaj! – krzyknęła oburzona.

\- Poproś… - syknął, oblizując swoje wargi z jej soków.

\- Błagam, błagam…

\- Sprecyzuj, mała.

\- Pieprz mnie! Błagam, Draco, zrób ze mną co chcesz, ale nie przestawaj!

Uśmiechnął się. Jej prośba była dokładna, to go zadowoliło, lecz największa przyjemność sprawiło mu jego własne imię wypowiedziane przez nią. Wyciągnął dwa palce, rozszerzając jeszcze bardziej jej uda i włożył je w nią. A może raczej wepchnął. Gwałtownie i brutalnie. Wyjmował je dokładając następne palce i zanurzał z powrotem w ciepłym, i wilgotnym ciele. Coraz głębiej i głębiej, a jej jęki przechodziły w krzyki coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze.

\- Draco… - wyksztusiła i doszła, rozpadając się na tysiące milionów miliardów kawałeczków.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się i położył obok kobiety. Jej ciężki, nieregularny oddech był dowodem na jego zbrodnię. _Naprawdę jestem w tym dobry._

Gryfonka pozbierawszy się, wzięła Malfoya z zaskoczenia. Chociaż jemu to prawdopodobnie nie przeszkadzało. Pocałowała go namiętnie i siadając na nim okrakiem nabiła się na stojącego penisa. Uwielbiała tą pozycję, on zresztą też. Zaczęła wyginać się w przód i w tył, zataczała biodrami kółka i podnosiła się, tylko po to by po chwili opaść. Robiła to wolno, nie tracąc z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Widział kiedy chciał szybciej. Czuła dreszcze przechodzące przez jego ciało. Jedną rękę oparła na jego torsie, nie przestając go ujeżdżać. Drugą pieściła jego kark i twarz. To nie była kopulacja, oni się kochali. Robiła z nim co chciała, długo i namiętnie. Zwalniała i przyspieszała, czasami nawet gwałtownie podskakiwała. Jego jęki były muzyką dla jej uszu.

Prośby i słowa były niepotrzebne. Obydwoje pragnęli tego samego…Spokoju ciała.

Gdy dochodził pozwolił sobie wymówić to słowo, te osiem liter tworzących…święte słowo.

\- Hermiona… - jęknął i doszedł, wylewając w nią biało gorącą spermę.

Zalał ją całkowicie i obficie. Przymknął powieki z przyjemności. _To było niesamowite._

\- To było niesamowite. Prawda? – zapytała zdyszana lecz gotowa na więcej.

\- O tak… - potwierdził jęknięciem.

Położyła się na nim i czekała, aż dojdzie do siebie. Słyszała jego ciężki oddech i raczej poczuła mrukniecie zadowolenia.

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie co się stało? – zapytał jeszcze nie do końca „trzeźwy".

Spięła wszystkie mięśnie. Obawiała się tego pytania, o tak. Wręcz panicznie.

\- Moi rodzice…Och…Ja… - Nie umiała mu tego powiedzieć, nie umiała powiedzieć tego nikogo. Jeszcze nie.

Przekręciła się i sięgnęła po dzisiejszą gazetę, która leżała na stoliku nocnym. Podała mu ją i wyswobodziła się z jego objęć.

\- Gdzie…

\- Do łazienki, zaraz wracam. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Malfoy rozwinął gazetę, ale nie było w niej nic ciekawego. Już miał ją odłożyć, kiedy zerknął na pierwszą stronę. Na środku widniał ogromy napis: „ZEMSTA NIEDOBITKÓW ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW! RODZICE HERMIONY GRANGER NIE ŻYJĄ!" Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Przypomniał sobie błagania Hermiony, chciała by ją zabił. Szok i ból ją rozsadzały, dlatego pozwoliła mu się pocałować, dlatego uprawiała z nim seks. Chciała się uwolnić od smutku, był odskocznią od rzeczywistości.

Nie godził się na to, nie będzie odskocznią. Seks nigdy nie był dla niego czymś emocjonującym, tylko zaspokajał ciało, lecz to się zmieniło. Z Granger było inaczej, ona wszędzie wkładała te swoje gryfońskie emocje. Nawet kiedy błagała go o śmierć.

Zerwał się z łóżka. _A jeśli jest w szoku? Może sobie coś zrobić, nie spełniłem jej prośby, sama może ze sobą skończyć. _Wybiegł z pokoju. Z jednego pomieszczenia dało się słychać chlupot wody. _Topi się!?_ Z przerażeniem otworzył gwałtownie drzwi.

Hermiona pisnęła wystraszona.

\- Draco?! Co się stało?

Blondyn podbiegł do niej, rozsunął drzwi od kabiny prysznicowej i wszedł do środa. Był całkiem nagi, więc wyglądało to prawie normalnie.

\- Przeczytałem! – krzyknął, próbując zagłuszyć wodę.

Gryfonka wzruszyła ramionami i pchnęła go.

\- Czekaj na swoją kolej. – warknęła.

\- Nie. – burknął.

I tak był już cały mokry. Złapał kobietę w tali i przysunął do siebie. Pocałował ją namiętnie. Ich języki zaczęły walczyć, ich dłonie pieściły ciało partnera, ich skóra ocierała się o siebie.

Malfoy postanowił być brutalny, zawsze taki był jeśli chodzi o seks, ale teraz miał zamiar doprowadzić ją do stanu, w którym będzie jego, cała. Złapał ją za pośladki i podciągnął do góry. Hermiona owinęła nogi wokół jego bioder i nie przerywając pocałunku pieściła jego przyrodzenie. Draco przycisnął ją do ściany i rozszerzył jej nogi, była bardzo lekka, więc utrzymywanie jej w takiej pozycji nie wydawało się mu trudnością. Przytrzymując ją jedną ręką, drugą ręką chwycił swojego penisa i zaczął delikatnie zanurzać w niej jego główkę. Nie wchodząc głębiej obserwował jak frustracja i pożądanie uwidoczniają się na jej twarzy.

\- Draco… - jęknęła.

Były Ślizgon pocałował ją gwałtownie i oderwał się od niej. Nakierował swoje przyrodzenie ku jej gorącemu wejściu i wszedł w nią gwałtownie. Gryfonka jęknęła przeciągle i przyciągnęła blondyna bliżej. Ich ciała znalazły wspólny rytm.

Uderzenie.

Uderzenie.

Uderzenie.

Jęk.

Pocałunek.

Pchnięcie.

Pchnięcie.

Jęki.

Draco był wytrzymały. W jednej chwili narzucał szaleńcze tępo, by w drugiej zastygnąć w bezruchu. Gorąca woda spływała po ich wrzących ciałach. Para przysłaniała prawie wszystko. Kobieta wbijała w Ślizgona paznokcie i drapała go niczym wściekły kot.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie pamiętali, jak długo i ile razy się kochali. Pamiętali gdzie, w jakich pozycjach i zapamiętali przyjemność zmieszaną ze zaspokojeniem siebie nawzajem. W środku nocy obudzili się nadzy, wtuleni w siebie, leżąc na podłodze w małej bibliotece Hermiony.

\- Draco?

\- Tak.

\- To było niesamowite.

\- Wiem, chyba dobrze, że cię nie zabiłem.

\- Chciałam powiedzieć to samo – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. - To był najgorszy, a zarazem nalepszy dzień w moim życiu.

Prychnął.

\- A mówią, że seks nie jest taki ważny.

\- Idioci.

\- Wuj tak mówił.

Gryfonka zamilkła. Szanowała Severusa Snape'a. Szanowała go jako nauczyciela, członka Zakonu i…szpiega. Nie ufała mu, ale szanowała go. Widziała, że Draco widział w nim ojca, że go kochał.

\- Był dla ciebie jak ojciec, prawda?

\- Mhm – mruknął.

\- Ty byłeś dla niego, jak syn.

\- Coś w tym stylu. Zawsze miałem popieprzoną rodzinę, ale Severus był najnormalniejszy z nich wszystkich… No, przynajmniej przy mnie. Czasami był przerażający, ale nigdy mnie nie uderzył… Ok, uderzył mnie parę razy, ale zawsze miał dobry powód. Byłem łobuzem jako dziecko…

\- Co ty powiesz, a myślała, że z ciebie był istny aniołek? – zaszczebiotała.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Wracając… Nigdy nie zrobił mi krzywdy, zawsze chronił mnie i matkę. Był „przyjacielem" ojca, ale zawsze widziałem, że to bzdura. Gardził nim. Ty miałaś szczęśliwą i kochającą rodzinę.

\- Nie zawsze. Moi rodzice często się kłócili, a gdy poszłam do Hogwartu praktycznie straciłam z nimi kontakt. Szczególnie przez ostatnie lata nauki, odwiedziny były zbyt niebezpieczne, ale miałam jeszcze Weasley'ów. – stwierdziła. – Kochałam ich. – załkała. – Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego…

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze… Jestem przy tobie… Jestem – Mówiąc to przytulił ją mocno i obdarzył czułym buziakiem w czoło.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Związek młodego Malfoy'a i panny Granger był tajemnicą od ponad dwóch lat. Wiedziały o nim jedynie trzy osoby: pani Dyrektor, czyli Minerwa McGonagall, matka Draco – Narcyza Black (po rozwodzie z mężem została przy nazwisku Black) i Teodor Nott, przyjaciel Draco, który również został uniewinniony.

Młodzi kochankowie spotykali się prawie każdej nocy, chyba, że mieli nadmiar prac do sprawdzania. Czasem Draco brał Hermionę do jakiejś przytulnej restauracji oddalonej od Anglii o tysiące mil. Gryffidor i Slytherin żyli w zgodzie…prawie zawsze.

Przez te dwa lata wiele się zmieniło. Harry i Ginny rozeszli się na parę tygodni, tylko po to by się w końcu pobrać. Ron zerwał z Puchonką, której i tak nikt nie znał, a jego „druga połówka" zmieniała się co noc. Luna umawiała się z jakim romantykiem pochodzącym z Francji, obydwoje mieli taki sam rozmarzony wzrok. Neville okazał się mieć skłonności homoseksualne i „za kumplował" się z pewnym czarodziejskim Amerykaninem, którego miał pokazać na tegorocznym Balu pod tytułem: „Trzy lata pokoju". Jedynie Hermiona wydawała się nie mieć życia osobistego.

Po Balu goście zaczęli zwiedzać Hogwart i przypominać sobie stare czasy. Naville i Simon, Amerykanin, którego wszyscy od razu polubili szli z przodu. Za nimi sunął Ron z jakąś modelką, a obok nich maszerowało młode małżeństwo, Harry i Ginny Potterowie. Luna ciągnęła za rękę Pierra, rozmarzonego Francuza, który pasował do Krukonki idealnie. Minerwa McGonagall przypominała Harry'emu, jak kiedyś przybiegł do niej z Hermioną i Ronem wrzeszcząc o Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Wszyscy się śmiali i wspominali dobre czasy, wszyscy prócz Hermiony, która przepadła pod koniec Balu.

\- Jeszcze jeden skręt w prawo i dojdziemy do prywatnych komnat Hermiony – oznajmiła Dyrektorka.

\- Martwię się o Hermi, nie ma chłopaka, ani nawet dziewczyny… - żaliła się Ginny.

\- Nie martwiłabym się o nią – uspokoiła ją Minerwa.

\- Ale, dlacze… - Pani Potter nie dokończyła.

Cała grupka skręciła w prawo i stanęła skamieniała. Hermiona Granger w szmaragdowo zielonej sukni opierała się o ścianę kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich, namiętnie całując mężczyznę w czarnym, eleganckim fraku z platynowymi włosami.

\- Draco, przestań – Zaśmiała się, gdy Ślizgon zaczął całować jej kark.

\- Myślałem, że to lubisz – oznajmił uwodzicielsko.

\- Uwielbiam, ale muszę wracać, Ginny będzie mnie szukać.

Blondyn wbił się w jej usta.

\- Niech Potter się nią zajmie, jeśli Wiewiórka ma nadmiar energii, niech nie traci jej na szukanie mojej lwicy. Jest bezpieczna.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Simonem, wiesz, że Szkoła Magii w Nowym Jorku jest…

Niebieskooki znów ją uciszył.

\- Och! Draco! Muszę im o nas powiedzieć! To już ponad dwa lata, odkąd jesteśmy razem! – zawołała.

Młody Malfoy spojrzał uważnie na swoją lubą.

\- I co im powiesz?

\- Prawdę, że cię kocham.

Draco odsunął się od Gryfonki i podał jej szarmancko ramię.

\- Prowadź moja ukochana, muszę przy tym być. Chcę zobaczyć ich miny – zakpił.

Nagle kochankowie usłyszeli chrząknięcie. Spojrzeli w miejsce, skąd prawdopodobnie dźwięk się wydobył i zamarli w bezruchu.

\- Nie musicie daleko szukać – oznajmiła Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Hermiono… – zapytała Luna.

\- Czy naprawdę go kochasz? – dokończył Pierre, jak zwykle zresztą.

\- Tak – szepnęła automatycznie.

\- A ja kocham ją – dodał Draco.

Pierre i Luna spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

\- Życzymy wam szczęścia! – powiedzieli równocześnie, uśmiechając się.

\- Hermiono? – zapytał Ron.

\- Tak?

\- Dlaczego Fretka, do cholery?! – krzyknął oburzony, ale i rozbawiony. – Nie było innych facetów na świecie?

\- Byli – Pokiwała głową. – Ale chciałam tylko jego. Chciałam by on był mój, a ja jego.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się. Szczerze. Zdarzało mu się to, tylko i wyłącznie w obecności Gryfonki.

\- Na zawsze – Pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Na zawsze.

Spletli swoje palce w żelaznym uścisku, by iść prosto przed siebie. Razem. Na zawsze.


End file.
